Sunday Mornings
by Stun04
Summary: Final installment to OursWhere He Belongs series. Jate with smut so please be warned. Kate has something very important to tell Jack


Hey everyone, ok this is my final installment in my Ours/Where He Belongs series, so please read and review. It is Jate with some smut so be warned. Just to give you a quick synopsis this starts off about two months after Jack escaped from The Others. I have never been pregnant (thank god) so please forgive me if I get any pregnancy things wrong.

**Sunday Mornings**

Normally it would not feel this good to be this sick, but Kate couldn't help it. Two periods missed now, constant throwing up in the mornings and she also noticed a slight weight gain. She was pregnant. Just the thought brought a smile to her face. She had always heard the term that pregnant women glowed, well she was pretty sure anyone looking at her would definitely see her shine. She placed her hand on her still flat tummy and caressed it slightly. Inside of her was the creation of her and the man she loves. Speaking of Jack she figured she should get back to him before he worried. She had been pretty good at hiding her sickness from him when she would get up. She was always an early riser as was he. While he was off checking up on their fellow castaways she would quietly get sick without his knowledge. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know she was pregnant she just wanted to be a hundred percent positive when she told him. She had chalked up the first missed period to stress over the fact that Jack had been missing and now she had him back, and well that was a very emotional time for Kate living in constant fear that it had all been a dream and that when she would wake up he wouldn't be there. As for the sickness a flu had been making its way through the camp, nothing too serious but some definite throwing up and headaches for some of the survivors. However now it was two missed periods and the throwing up continued, and once the morning had passed Kate felt fine. No it was definitely not the flu. Now with the results of a home pregnancy test she had stolen from Sawyer she was ready to tell Jack he was going to be a daddy.

Kate gathered some fruit that she had been picking and headed back towards the tent that was now hers and Jacks. She smiled it was Sunday so she knew he'd still be inside. When Jack had come back he had changed slightly. Kate noticed and knew it had to do with his experience with The Others. Most of the time he was ok, it was just he was a little different. He became even more protective of the survivors on the island, if that was even possible. He also had started working with Sayid to start teaching people how to defend themselves. With the hatch now the need for fresh water was closer than the caves so when Jack had moved in with Kate on the beach the others had left the caves and followed him. Kate was shocked at first when Jack had suggested moving to the beach, she had figured that he would want to stay at the caves more than ever after his abduction. However after seeing him interact in the caves she knew why he needed out of there. He had mentioned once in a rare time that he talked of his disappearance that he had been kept in a cage. Kate knew that the caves were making him claustrophobic so she hadn't said anything to him about his sudden need to move. Not that it mattered she would live in the middle of the ocean treading water if that was where he was.

Kate had changed also when Jack came back. When she saw that he was running himself into the ground she put her foot down. It was different now that they were lovers and she had the right to make such demands of him. He had been out one particular day and had ended up doing so much that he didn't return to their tent until two days later exhausted from no sleep, food, or water. Kate would have panicked if she hadn't known from other people that he was indeed still among them and they had seen him. However seeing him like that when he did finally show up had set her off. It was indeed their first real fight as a couple. Looking back she realized it probably wasn't really a fair fight being he was too exhausted to even stand but she didn't care she was so mad at him and if she didn't get it out she would explode. It started out with her being snippy with him to a full out yelling. He didn't yell back but calmly tried to reason with her. That had followed with her telling him just where he could take that reasoning and shove it. The true reason for her anger eventually came out, that she wasn't angry but scared. They had finally found their way to one another and she was going to be dammed if she would lose him again because he wasn't taking care of himself. That's when she told him he had to take a day off. It was to be a day where he could sleep in, play golf or do whatever he wanted as long as it was stress free. Any medical problems that came up would be handled by Sun or Sayid unless a genuine emergency should occur. He had argued with her at first saying yes if at home he would have days off but that they were on a deserted island and that normal rules didn't apply, he couldn't just take a day off. Kate had smiled sweetly and explained to him that he didn't have a choice. She had never considered herself pushy and had always looked down on women she saw bossing around their boyfriends and husbands, but Kate knew this had to be done.

So Jack had dragged his feet and reluctantly agreed to take Sundays off since things were relatively quiet on that day as it was and he figured people would less likely to need him if all they were doing was taking it easy. Kate had made sure everyone knew that on Sundays Jack was off limits. She also knew Jack would never outright admit it but he enjoyed his Sundays off. He enjoyed the freedom of being able to go play golf with Michael or poker with Hurley and yes even sometimes with Sawyer. It was Sunday mornings that Kate liked most. They would wake up and just stay in bed together enjoying a chance to sleep in. Kate would eventually get up to get breakfast and bring it back where they would eat and snuggle. Then they would just relax, talk, read and Kate's favorite make love. She smiled to herself as she made her way back to the tent. The love making was definitely her favorite activity. She had never had a lover like Jack before. He was never boring that was for sure. He could make love to her one time slow and gentle to the point where she figured she'd lose her mind, and the next time he'd take her hard, fast and rough. She adored all the ways that he made love to her and she really enjoyed giving back just as good as she could take, and she was positive that the baby growing inside of her was a result from the first time they were together in the hatch. She blushed as she remembered how she had begged him shamelessly to make a baby with her. Now she had her wish and she couldn't be happier.

She approached the entrance to the tent ad opened the flap; she was greeted by the sight of Jack sitting up on their bed reading a magazine wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. He had stopped wearing shirts to bed because in the middle of the night Kate would unconsciously need to feel his warm skin and bare chest. She would burrow into him and many times they would wake to see his shirt ripped open and buttons scattered. So for the sake of a wardrobe Jack gave up the shirts. He looked up at her and gave her one of his breathtaking smiles.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you got yourself saved and forgot to come back for me" Jack said teasing her. Kate knew that below the teasing Jack's worrying about her was dead serious. If he was more protective with the other survivors he was ten times more with her. She knew he feared that The Others might retaliate for his escape and that she could get hurt.

Kate smiled and straddled him settling herself in his lap. "What and leave my very own sex god behind? I don't think so" Kate said huskily kissing him slowly. They were lost in the kiss when they were interrupted by Jack's stomach growling.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly. Kate giggled and grabbed the fruit she got for breakfast.

"It's ok" she said stroking his chest, "You had to have worked up quite an appetite after last night" she whispered seductively feeding him a piece of mango.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jack asked in between bites.

Kate smiled wickedly at him "In a bit" she continued to finish feeding him by hand. When all the fruit was gone, Kate's fingers were sticky with fruit juice. She licked her fingers one by one sucking them clean while never removing her stare from Jack's. She could feel him harden underneath her.

"Since it's your day off you get to have two things, would you like Option A first or Option B?" she said running her lips across his neck.

"Do I get to know what my options are?" he asked grazing his finger underneath her shirt and up her back.

"Nope" she said kissing his chin.

"Ok" he said chuckling. "Let's go wild, how about B"

Kate grinned at him. "Ooh B means I get breakfast." With that she slid down his legs and started to unbutton his jeans. She was pleased to see that he was wearing no underwear. She unzipped the denims and reached in to pull out his hardened member. Jack groaned knowing what Kate was about to do, he had never been with a woman who enjoyed giving oral sex as much as she did. In actuality Kate had always hated oral sex until Jack. With him it was different, he never asked her to do it and when she did he allowed her complete control never trying to take over or force a rhythm. She enjoyed it with him so much that there were times she would come without him even touching her.

She smiled at him and moved her hand up and down his length. She bent and licked at the head until she felt a slight release from him. Knowing it was only a taste of what he could offer she took him into her mouth. Sucking and licking him she moved her mouth up and down his length. She felt the vibrations of Jack's moaning move all way down his body and into her mouth. She felt herself grow wet at the sensation. She moved down till she was lying flat and ground her pelvis against the bed while she made love to him with her mouth. She could tell he was getting close but was trying to hold back. The man had incredible stamina and could make her come numerous times without coming himself. Not wanting to wait a long time Kate did her best to make him come. She let go of his member with a pop and then licked him up and down before taking him in her mouth again. She moaned and he could feel it vibrate through him. He also could see her grinding against the bed looking for her own release which just turned him on more.

"Baby I'm close I'm going to come Kate" Jack said giving her warning if she wanted to pull away. Kate just sucked on him harder no way would she pull away and miss out on his release. She felt him shout and felt his body tighten suddenly her mouth was flooded with his essence and she drank him down greedily wanting more. Finally when he was completely done she released him from her mouth and smiled up at him Knowing that she was just as turned on as he was Jack grasped Kate and pulled her up to him. She let out a gasp when she felt him unbutton her pants and slip his hand under her panties. She gasped when she felt him thrust two of his fingers up inside of her she shuddered as he added a third finger and thrust them in and out of her. She came hard and fast before she knew what was happening. She cried out his name and collapsed on his chest. She whimpered as she watched him withdraw his fingers and clean them with his mouth. They sat there for a few minutes catching their breath. Kate eventually sat up and buttoned and zipped up her jeans. When she tucked him back in his denim and pulled the zipper up and closed the button he looked at her curiously. She smiled and pulled him up to a sitting position straddling his lap. At this position they could look directly into each others eyes.

"Option A" she said huskily "Takes complete concentration and I can't do that if we don't have our pants on." she said with a smile.

"Hmm intriguing" Jack said stroking his hand up and down her back lovingly. "So what's Option A?"

"I tell you a secret, are you ready?" Kate asked taking a deep breath when he nodded getting ready to tell Jack the biggest news she's ever told anybody.

She leaned in close to him staring directly into his eyes. "I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby" Kate whispered. She watched as Jack's eyes went from sleepy satisfaction, to surprise to complete confusion.

"Really?" he asked dumbfounded "We're really having a baby? Are you sure? I mean are you really really sure?" He rambled in one breath.

Kate grinned at his bumbling, "Yes silly I am positive. I've missed two periods, I've been having morning sickness and I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. You are going to be a daddy." Kate said. She felt her heart break as she saw a bit of uncertainty enter Jack's eyes. She knew of his relationship with his father and his doubts about his own abilities. "Hey," she said, getting his attention "You are going to be a wonderful father, do you hear me? There is no one else in this world that I would want to raise a child with. Plus, don't think that I haven't second guessed myself at the thought of being a mother. But you know what? We're going to be great cause it's you and me and there is nothing that we can't do together ok?" Kate felt a tear slip down her cheek as she saw Jack comprehend everything she said and give her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. They were going to be great parents and they each now knew it.

Seven months later Jack and Kate welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world. Jack had been more nervous than Kate during the entire delivery, every textbook problem he had ever read in medical school had suddenly flooded his brain, but the birth was surprisingly easy. They named their little girl Adela Marie Shephard. The following Sunday a week later, Kate woke to see her baby wasn't lying in the crib that Locke had made for her. She sat up quickly but calmed when she looked out of the tent and saw Jack sitting in the sand cradling their baby in his arms. She quietly got up and as she approached she could hear Jack talking to their little one.

"I know these aren't the best conditions to try to have a life, living here on an island, but I promise it isn't all bad. I mean you have Auntie Claire and Uncle Charlie, and Auntie Sun and Uncle Jin and of course you have Uncle Hurley. Plus you and Aaron are only about a year and a half apart so at least you'll have someone to play with. No don't worry if we get rescued, they'll still be your family. Plus if we ever get back you'll get to meet your Grandma, which I promise you right now I will do my best to make that as painless a possible. I have a feeling she'll love you, it's hard not to you know. The main thing is you have me and your mom and we love you more than anything in this world so you don't ever have to worry about that ok? And when you start getting older and you get all kinds of ideas about what you want to do with yourself don't ever be afraid to tell me ok? Because whatever you want that makes you happy I will stand right beside you. I was afraid I'd be a bad father but your mommy keeps telling me I'm going to be great, and you know what I'm beginning to believe her." Jack said.

Kate smiled as she watched the love of her life speak softly to their baby. "That's because Mommy is always right" she said sitting besides Jack and Adela.

Kate smiled as she watched how Adela was completely focused on Jack and his every move. This little one was going to be a daddy's girl and she knew Jack was already wrapped around Adela's little finger. Jack looked up at Kate and like every time he saw her he was drawn in to her beauty. This gorgeous, passionate, caring woman loved him, all his faults and all, and it always awed Jack at how he got so lucky to have her.

"Thank you" he whispered to her love choking up his voice.

Kate gave him a curious glance, "For what?" she asked.

"For giving me everything. Kate you have literally given me the world, when I was with The Others I thought about giving up so many times but I would think of you and that was what gave me the strength to fight my way back. You've healed me in a way that I never thought possible. You have given me a beautiful daughter, and not only that but the courage to be a father to Adela. Before I was scared of children afraid that everything my father said would come true, that I would fail as a parent, but when you came into my life Kate you were light and you fought all the darkness in me. You made me whole and I can never tell you how grateful I am for the opportunity you have given me to love you and our baby and I swear this Kate, I won't fail you or Adela, I won't." Jack said looking down at beautiful girl who had his eyes and Kate's curls.

Kate felt the tears drip down her face as she listened to the man who held her heart speak. "No Jack" she whispered hoarsely. He glanced up at her. "You think I've given you the world? You have done the same for me and so much more. You make me feel worthy; you treat me like a queen. You make me feel beautiful and soft and precious, no one has ever made me feel this way and I know in my heart there is no one else who could. We're two pieces of a puzzle Jack and until my last breath I will always fit with you. It's an honor to be the mother of your children, to wake up in the mornings and know that you are mine and that you chose me. I have never in the entire time I have known you thought you would or could fail me. Sometimes I hate your father for what he did to you and how he made you feel, and if I have to spend the rest of my life showing you that you are strong and brave and loved I guess that's just what I'm going to have to do." Kate said caressing his cheek.

Jack stared into Kate's eyes and knew she was telling the truth, that he was worthy. He leaned over, careful not jostle the baby, and gently took Kate's lips with his. It was a soft and gentle kiss but it was filled with promise, a promise of a future. They broke apart when they heard Adela squeal in delight. They both looked down at their beautiful daughter and smiled. It was another wonderful Sunday morning and they enjoyed it as a family.

Ok so that's it for this series so please make sure you hit that little review button and let me know what you think.


End file.
